Quid Pro Quo
by catherder
Summary: Logan and Lydecker establish a quid pro quo


Quid Pro Quo: A Dialogue  
Author: Catherder  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by Charles Eglee, James Cameron, and Fox. I claim no rights to these characters.  
Summary : A dialogue between Eyes Only and Lydecker concerning a quid pro quo.  
Spoilers/Timeframe: After the first season  
Rated: PG 13  
  
  
Scene 1: Logan Cale's apartment. Logan is at the computer. Bling comes in with a package.  
  
BLING: A courier just came by with this. It was left at the old safe house.  
(Logan opens the package and finds a computer disk and a note. The disk is labeled "Dr. Elizabeth Renfro.)  
  
LOGAN: Hmm. The note's from Lydecker to Eyes Only. "Help me bring down Renfro. I'll make it worth your while." There's a barcode too. Probably Lydecker's idea of a joke. I wouldn't be surprised if it's his phone number. He's done that before.  
  
BLING: Do you trust his guy?  
  
LOGAN: Not much. But what have I got to lose? And frankly, I wouldn't mind seeing the bitch burn. Not a nice lady.  
  
(He pops the disk into the computer)  
LOGAN: Impressive. PhD in biogenetics ... Why am I not surprised? Lots of dicey experiments for a bunch of government agencies and private companies. Clawed her way to the top of the Manticore food chain pretty quickly, leaving a pile of bodies in her wake. Definitely not a nice lady. A real throwback to 1940s Germany.  
  
BLING: So, you thinkin' of hooking up with Lydecker?  
  
LOGAN. I'll arrange a meeting with him. In the meantime, I think a phone call to Sebastian is in order. He'll be able to find out more about Renfro's past indiscretions.  
  
  
Scene 2: Safe house. It is set up with a video camera, recording and sound equipment, and a monitor. A chair sits opposite the monitor.  
  
(Lydecker enters and sits on the chair.)  
LYDECKER: So, it's been a while.  
  
LOGAN (as Eyes Only): Not long enough, Colonel.  
  
LYDECKER: You still pissed off about those photos I sent you?  
  
LOGAN: No. And your little ploy didn't work.  
  
LYDECKER: Ah well, I tried. I take it you checked out what I sent you?  
  
LOGAN: Yes.   
  
LYDECKER: And it checked out? So, interested?  
  
LOGAN: Renfro's quite a piece of work. I might be.   
  
LYDECKER: She wants me dead. The feeling is mutual. I want her taken down publicly as soon as possible and as definitively as possible.  
  
LOGAN: What makes you think I can do that if you can't?  
  
LYDECKER: You've got contacts that I don't. It will require more than military might to get to the bitch. We need more subtlety. That's where you come in. I've got tanks and guns, but you've got media coverage and a captive audience.  
  
LOGAN: What's the proposition?  
  
LYDECKER: Help me take her down once and for all. Help me destroy what's left of Manticore - and believe me, she's still got resources - and I'll give you Max.  
  
LOGAN: Max is dead.  
  
LYDECKER: Why do you say that?  
  
LOGAN: -- My sources tell me she was shot during that raid on the Manticore lab.  
  
LYDECKER: What if I tell you she's not dead?  
  
LOGAN: You said so yourself. Just before you butt-stroked -  
  
LYDECKER: You?   
  
LOGAN: -- My informant.  
  
LYDECKER: Come on, son. I know who you are. There can't be two crusading underground journalists out there, one anonymous, one not, who are in love with the same girl. Too much of a coincidence. And I don't believe in coincidences. People may not know who Eyes Only is, but they do know who Logan Cale is. And I've had the same conversation with both of you, haven't I?  
  
LOGAN: So, why should I trust you? What would prevent you from coming after Eyes Only when your mission against Manticore is over?   
  
LYDECKER: I'm not interested in your crusades. Eyes Only can go after any corrupt public official he wants. Be my guest. I'm only interested in Renfro & her little cadre. But I can give you Max. She's not dead. And I never said she was. I said she was gone. And she was. Gone from both of us, out of our hands.  
  
LOGAN: So, what was that little scene in woods about then?  
  
LYDECKER: Max wasn't dead, but she was pretty far gone. We both knew the only hope for her was back at Manticore, but you were in the way. So I had to knock you out and get us both away from the X7s. I left Max there, knowing they would take her back to Manticore and fix her up, which they did. It was the only way to save both of you.  
  
LOGAN: That was noble of you. So, you're telling me that Max is alive, but at Manticore? Well, that's comforting. We're back to square one, aren't we? How can you give Max back to me if Manticore has her? That's not much of a quid pro quo. And how do you know she's at Manticore?  
  
LYDECKER: You hacked into Manticore once, so you can do it again. If you're as smart as I think you are, you'll be able to search the place via computer until you find her. I've been monitoring the situation. Nothing and no one has left the facility since the raid, so she should still be there. If we can get rid of She Who Must Be Obeyed, and quickly, before she re-indoctrinates Max, you'll have her back. I still have some contacts inside who can help.   
  
LOGAN: I assume you have some sort of plan of action or you wouldn't have contacted me.  
  
LYDECKER: I'm working on one, but I'll need your hacking talents to carry it out. Like I said, we need subtlety, not force, this time. We have to take down Manticore from within. Soon. I don't want to jeopardize the people inside.  
  
LOGAN: Especially Max. If she's there and if she's still alive.  
  
LYDECKER: She is. And I think we can count on Brin. When she finds out Renfro's betrayed her trust, she'll be eager to return the favor. And Zack, if they haven't reprogrammed him. And of course, my contact.  
  
LOGAN: Who would be...?  
  
LYDECKER: You don't need to know that yet. Loose lips, and all that. But if you help me, I can offer you other ... ah, enticements.  
  
LOGAN: Such as?  
  
LYDECKER: When I first met you at the genetics conference last year, you were in a wheelchair. The next time I saw you, when we went after the DNA lab, you were up and walking. I know about the exoskeleton. I even heard the servomotors strain when you tried to lift Max. The exoskeleton's obsolete technology, son.  
  
LOGAN: It's all I've got access to ever since you offed Dr. Vertes.  
  
LYDEKER: You were a patient of hers? Your records weren't in her files.  
  
LOGAN: Of course not. I'm not a fool. I had them removed before your goons swept in.  
  
LYDECKER: Well, I can offer you state-of-the-art nanotechnology that can incorporate itself into your cells to enhance your neuromuscular function.  
  
LOGAN: You want to put that into English?  
  
LYDECKER: You don't need to know all the technical jargon. It can help you walk. You do want that, don't you?  
  
LOGAN: I did, when Max was here. It was for her sake that I wanted to walk. It doesn't matter that much now.  
  
LYDECKER: Well, you're going to want to when we get Max back. One more favor, then we'll be even.  
  
LOGAN: And what would that be?  
  
LYDECKER: My wife was murdered in 1995. The killer was never found, and the military never investigated. The whole thing was pretty much swept under the rug. I want to know who killed her and why it was covered up. That should be right up Eyes Only's alley. In exchange for all the information you can find, especially the name of the killer, I'll make sure you have the latest technology that should allow you to walk. Deal?  
  
LOGAN: Just one thing. If I help you, will you get off Max's back and leave her alone?  
  
LYDECKER: There's no reason for me to pursue X5s any more. With Manticore destroyed, who will care what happens to them? The ones deployed in the field can stay there, working for whomever they're working for. The rest can live their lives as they want. They'll become an urban legend to scare your kids with. And I'll even stay off Eyes Only's ass and leave him alone too.   
  
LOGAN: Like I believe you.  
  
LYDECKER: All I can offer you is my word. And I can tell you that I've never lied to Max.   
  
LOGAN: Yeah, she's said that a few times. Well, I've got nothing to lose any more, do I? Deal. Now, when do we get started?  
  
End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
